


Taste of Sweetness

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Adorable, Chocolate, Cute, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Eolyne had never tried chocolate and Kirito wants to be the first person Eolyne will share that experience with.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eolyne Herlentz, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Taste of Sweetness

Eolyne joined the real world few weeks ago and was currently living with Kirito. The two had been through countless adventures since then and the time they spent together made Kirito feel a familiar sense of nostalgia and bittersweet emotions flow through his mind.

As everyone pointed out, he would never be able to get over Eugeo's death, but he had Eolyne by his side to remind him that not everything's as bad as it seems. The boy was probably a ray of sunlight sent by Stacia to guide Kirito through his life.

While Eolyne wasn't around yet, Kirito had a feeling he felt like time stopped for him. He was unable to move forwards and was haunted by nightmares of Eugeo's death time and time again. But the moment he locked eyes with Eolyne, Kirito felt as if the pointer of his clock-like heart ticked loudly to give him a sign that he was alive and his life was standing right by his side.

Kirito soon realized his feelings for Eolyne and admitted that to Asuna. She wasn't surprised and accepted Kirito's decision. After all, it only mattered to her Kirito was happy.

He enjoyed showing Eolyne the world very much. They way Eolyne's eyes would glitter with joy and excitement when he discovered something new would always make Kirito smile. Eolyne was his age, but he was acting like an innocent child whenever he discovered something.

It was hard to believe that Eolyne he knew to the bone and the Integrity Pilot Commander from Underworld were the same person. Eolyne seemed so carefree and joyful when he was with Kirito even though he was a strong and serious commander back in the Underworld.

The two were currently relaxing in Kirito's living room, watching a movie and eating some popcorn. Kirito recently introduced Eolyne to ALO and he could see Eolyne had grown to like it since day one. He could never forget the day he taught Eolyne how to fly.

He felt tingling in his hand when he remembered they way blonde's hand was warm and soft. The way his expression was showing both excitement and fear made Kirito chuckle as they slowly took off into the sky. There was a beautiful sunset and wind was gently giving them support. Their flight was absolutely magnificent.

Even though he didn't get to show the world to Eugeo, Eolyne was his second chance to make up to his deceased partner.

Kirito snapped out of his thoughts when Eolyne shifted on the sofa for the fifth time in less than a minute. His face showed clear signs of annoyance and the way he was pouting made Kirito melt.

"Everything okay?" Eolyne gave him a quick glance before nodding. Kirito was sprawled on the whole sofa while Eolyne was politely sitting on the other end. They had been on the sofa in that position for hours so Kirito wasn't surprised that his partner was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for a good position" Eolyne muttered as he tried to adjust again, but Kirito immediately knew nothing good would happen.

"Come over here" Kirito chuckled at his partner as he moved a bit so Eolyne could lay in front of him. The flaxen haired boy approached to him and then laid in front of him. Kirito wrapped his arms around Eolyne's waist and rested his head on other teen's. He didn't want his partner to fall off because the sofa was small.

As they laid like that, Kirito could sense the scent of the teen in front of him and immediately began to feel sleepy. Eolyne's scent took Kirito back to the days of chopping The Gigas Cedar with his dear deceased partner.

Eolyne's hair smelled like morning dew and newly blossomed flowers. The scent was so calming and mild that Kirito unconsciously closed his eyes and began to doze off...

"Kirito-kun?" the flaxen haired teen asked quietly, but Kirito was so lost in the scent he didn't hear the call. He just let out an unconscious hum "What's that?"

The black haired teen peeked an eye out to see a normal advertisement for chocolate play on his TV. He blinked in confusion for a few times before he realized something.

"Eolyne" he began, his voice serious "Are you telling me you never tried chocolate?"

"No, I did not" Eolyne muttered "Is that bad?"

"Well, duuuuh!" Kirito said as he got up and stomped loudly towards the kitchen. Eolyne sat up as he stared towards the kitchen with a hurt and guilty look. Did he hurt Kirito? Was Kirito angry at him? Would Kirito force him back into Underworld and tell him that he never wants to see him again just because he never tried a real world meal?

Eolyne tried to hold back a sob from escaping his lips. As Kirito returned into the room holding something, Eugeo immediately lowered his head in fear of what was waiting for him. Kirito must have noticed Eolyne's distress because his eyebrows furrowed.

"Eolyne, are you-"

"Pleasedon'tsendmebacktoUnderworldbecauseIdidn'ttrychocolate!!!" Eolyne spluttered hurriedly as he still tried to hold himself back from crying.

"E-Eolyne, it's alright! I won't send you back to Underworld! You just shocked me!" Kirito exclaimed as he flailed with his hands "I mean, I don't think I've ever met a person who didn't try chocolate. But then again, I didn't even consider asking Alice about that even though she's from Underworld"

"So you won't abandon me?" Eolyne asked sadly, a small sniff escaped his nose.

"Of course not!" Kirito said as he took a seat beside Eolyne and began to take off the wrapper around the chocolate. He couldn't help, but snicker in the back of his mind as Eolyne was watching his every moment with 100% focus.

"Does it really taste good?" Eolyne asked as Kirito removed the wrapper completely.

"Yup and there are many other flavors if you don't like the original one. For example: strawberry flavor, with small nuts, jelly... You know what, just try it first and then we'll talk" Kirito smiled as he broke off a line and held it in front of Eolyne's lips "Now say Aaaah~"

"... Aaaah" Eolyne opened his mouth before Kirito placed the sweet on his tongue and stared at him with anticipation. The flaxen haired chewed on the chocolate for a few moments before his eyes lit up and Kirito thought dog ears and a waving tail grew out of his partner.

"How does it taste then?" he chuckled as he watched Eolyne's adorable reaction.

"It's fantastic!" Eolyne chirped, waving with the tail Kirito was imagining on him "May I have some more?"

"E-Eh, I want to try something first" Eolyne titled his head in confusion at sudden nervousness in Kirito's voice, but nodded anyways. He trusted Kirito beyond imagination.

"Alright, then try" Eolyne said as he stared at Kirito curiously.

"Okay, just, I need you to close your eyes for a second" Eolyne obeyed before closing his eyes. Kirito felt his cheeks heat up as he placed one chocolate in his own mouth and leaned over to unaware blonde. He took in a deep breath before gently pressing his lips against Eolyne's.

He began to panic when he saw Eolyne tense, but felt relieved when he didn't push him away and relaxed against his lips. Eolyne was obviously not an experienced kisser so Kirito slowly licked his bottom lip, leading him through the kiss. Eolyne slowly parted his lips and Kirito took the chance to deepen the kiss and slip the chocolate cube, which already began to melt, inside Eolyne's mouth.

Eolyne let out silent mewls as Kirito slowly pushed him down onto the sofa and continued to kiss him. Soon, the two ran out of air and pulled away. Eolyne's eyes were still closed so Kirito had to hold back himself from laughing out loudly.

"Eolyne, you can open your eyes now" the blonde opened his eyes and smiled at Kirito as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"That was a pleasurable experience, Kirito-kun" Eolyne said dazedly "Sweet indeed"

"I could give you more if you want to~" Kirito smirked as he licked the corners of Eolyne's lips that were smudged with melted chocolate. Eolyne stared at him with a smile.

"Give me more sugar then~"

*BONUS*

**Kirito:** _*smirking*_ Eolyne~~~, I'm home and I hope you're ready for- _*sees the mess in the living room and a lot of empty chocolate wrappers*_ EOLYNE!?

**Eolyne:** _*peeks his head out from the sofa, whining and clutching his stomach*_ Kiritooooo~~~ My belly hurts sooooooo muuuuuuuch~~~

**Kirito:** _*worried, but hides that with anger*_ You shouldn't have eaten so much, bakaaa!!!

**Eolyne:** _*whimpers and whines louder*_ BUT IT'S SOOOOOO SWEEEEEET~~~

**Kirito:** _*sweatdrops and thinks to himself*_ Maybe giving him chocolate wasn't a good idea- _*notices Eolyne eating more chocolate*_ OI!!! CUT THAT OUT BAKAAA!!!

**Eolyne:** _*cries*_ Kirito-kun, don't be a meaaaaaan~~~

**Kirito:** _*thinks to himself*_ What have I brought upon this land...?

**Eolyne:** _*cries even harder*_ I luv you Kiritooooo, don't be mad at me!!!

**Kirito:** _*hugs him*_ I could never be mad at you my precious sugar cube, I luv you too~~~

**Eolyne:** _*snuggles before pulling away and using puppy eyes*_ If you love me can you give me more chocolate then?

Tell me what you think'll happen in the comments X'D


End file.
